


Waves in the Oceans Deep Within Your Eyes

by mistralle



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Gen, Precognition, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve met my Death today”, she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves in the Oceans Deep Within Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to trobador for being a wonderful beta!

“I’ve met my Death today”, she says. “And I spent the afternoon teaching my Death to sing ‘My Bonnie’. My Death has a fine singing voice, if a bit squeaky”.

Irene putters around in the kitchen, and it seems that her hands have a life of their own. Her unseeing eyes try to glimpse something on the walls and through the windows, never stopping their futile efforts.

Sometimes Mystique wishes she had her brother’s... no, former brother’s mutation. Then she would rip the image of this Death, of this future threat right out of Irene’s head, consequences be damned. And in the moments like these she understands Charles more than ever.

“Was your Death pretty?” asks Mystique, breathing calmly through the veil of anger.

“Oh, rather!” smiles Irene. “Sweet and pretty like a bird!”

No mentions of age or gender, though probably that’s a child. A human child, bound to grow up a prejudiced killer, a monster far worse than any mutant.

Irene gives her a strange smile - a bit bitter, a bit sad, and a little bit mocking - all wrapped up in a thick layer of tenderness.

Years later, when David Haller, David Xavier, possessed by the Shadow King, comes for Irene Adler, Mystique will drown in bitterness.


End file.
